


EN LA NOCHE [CHERIK]

by irohny



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Erik no se permite soñar.





	EN LA NOCHE [CHERIK]

Charles ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo cuando sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Erik, sus palmas juntas, cálidas, realmente cálidas. Todo lo cálido que Charles puede pedir, porque su corazón late rápido en su pecho y no mide el amor que se ve reflejado en sus ojos. Y Erik sonríe porque está tan a gusto y su pecho deja de doler siempre que tiene al telépata así de entregado y hermoso para él.

Ninguno de los dos se permite interrumpir el silencio con los disgustos que a veces molestan en sus mentes, con todo lo que Charles daría por el mundo y todo lo que Erik haría para hacerlo entender. No importa ahora, de verdad que no. Porque sus manos están juntas y Charles parpadea con pesadez y Erik sabe que todo el calor que siente no se debe a la chimenea que tienen a pocos metros.

—Duerme conmigo.

Charles sabe que no es una pregunta, por eso ríe y niega ligeramente con la cabeza, aunque esa no es su respuesta al fin y al cabo.

Erik respira el aroma de su pelo y aprieta su cuerpo en sus brazos cuando yacen bajo las sábanas, porque Charles no le niega nada, porque Charles lo ama y eso hace que Erik muerda una sonrisa que se le escapa de todas maneras. Siempre se le escapa. Al igual que los besos y las caricias y los halagos.

Charles sueña que Erik permanece a su lado sin importar las circunstancias. Erik fantasea con lo mismo, pero no se permite soñar. No esta noche, ni ninguna otra. 


End file.
